


How to follow that?

by Margorobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: The family home is all ready but Robert is worried sick  that Aaron will stand by what he told him on the prison visit and not want anything to do with him.





	

Robert was sitting at the kitchen table drinking an extra strong mug of coffee. There were packing boxes all down one wall two and three abreast. Robert was shattered. He rubbed his eyes, tired from the pressure of keeping going. It had been such a busy day. They had been up at the crack of dawn, it seemed, because there was so much to do. Today was moving day and it all had to be installed in the cottage before it was time to head off to court for Aaron's appeal, on the hopes that he would be released. The plan was to move straight in to their cottage and begin their new life together, Aaron, Liv and him. Their lives would be finally back on track. He was so grateful to Adam and Vic for their help. Chas had been there too lugging boxes and even Ronnie had offered a pair of hands. Despite all that help, it had been a huge task and then they had only done the basics. They had a skeleton amount of furniture so that Aaron could have a say in what they ended up with. All their belongings from the pub were here in boxes and it was surprising how much they had accumulated. The team of helpers had allowed themselves a shower and a quick sandwich before heading down to the courtroom. They had everything crossed and all their hopes on the barrister Robert had paid for. He was meant to be all singing and dancing, as his fees portrayed, but Robert wasn't bothered about that. He just wanted his husband back home.  
Robert sat in the courtroom staring at his fingers. He felt Victoria's hand gently squeeze his arm.  
"It'll be fine" she whispered.Robert glanced up at her and gave some kind of tight lipped grimace accompanied by a faint nod, before returning to studying his hands.  
  
Robert wasn't only concentrating on winning the appeal. He also had a much bigger agenda. On the one hand he couldn't wait for Aaron to be home. That was his biggest priority, of course, but his stomach was churning at the thought of seeing Aaron face to face. So much had happened since that day in the back room when he watched Aaron pack his bag. They had hugged and kissed and were so much there for each other. Us against the world was their thought that day, even if the world did insist on splitting them up already. It surely wouldn't be for long.  
That seemed to be years ago now. Robert had run himself ragged trying to keep everything going, like a juggler at the circus spinning plates. He had been helping with the cottage renovation and putting in shifts at the scrapyard as well as keeping his own business interests afloat. He had dealt with Liv mitching off school until she actually got expelled and then he had to find a home tutor for her. Would anyone envy him that task? He was also keeping the barrister on his toes with the expectation of winning the appeal. Nothing less would do. Isn't that enough for one person to cope with? Single handed? He knew Vic worried about him but he was careful how much of his true self he let her see. Adam checked regularly on how he was, but he didn't really feel that this was much more than lip service, despite feeling grateful that he always remembered to ask.Probably he was being far too hard on Adam. It was something to do with his closeness to Aaron, even though he knew it wasn't a problem to their relationship. Paddy had told him he only had to say if there was anything he could do, but once again, he had no intentions of making him his father figure. He would leave that to Aaron. He knew Liv was suffering as he was, but each to their own there. The only thing which had kept him going was knowing that everything he did was for Aaron and Aaron would know that and appreciate it. Just as he lay awake at nights thinking of Aaron, he believed that Aaron was thinking of him.  
But that all changed. Aaron had told him he didn't need him any more. He had more or less told him he didn't need him in his life. He was a totally different character. That's what that place had done to him. Robert was desperately trying to convince himself that that was all it was and once he was out of that hole, everything would be back to normal and life would continue. It would still be us against the world. But this is where the stomach churning, the lump in the throat, an almost quiver in the hand was coming from. As well as the fear that the appeal might fail, if it didn't and Aaron walked out of that prison, what next? How would they pick up the pieces? Would they be complete strangers? Would they stand in silence looking at each other? Would they actually be able to look at each other? Could they be in the same room as each other? Would they be able to move in to the home everyone had put so much effort into? Robert felt sick. He felt Liv grab his arm and came back into the room as the clerk of the court asked everyone to rise. He couldn't watch as Aaron took his place. He concentrated on making his shaky legs stay strong enough to keep him up. Him causing a scene in the courtroom before the proceedings had even begun would really not be ideal. With relief he took his seat and concentrated on his breathing. He took himself back to the hive of industry back at the cottage just a couple hours ago with one eye on the clock to ensure they didn't miss the appeal. What he would give to be back there now and not have to face all of this. He jumped as Liv once again grabbed his arm. Aaron was being asked to stand. This must be it. The verdict. He didn't feel he had been here long enough to have reached this point, but he was certainly not complaining. He could hear the blood whooshing in his ears. "No!" he said to.himself. "I have to hear this!" He brushed his fingers through his hair and discovered that his forehead was spotted with beads of sweat. He must pull himself together. He must focus on the hearing. A shout went up from everyone around him. They were all on their feet. Liv had her arms round his neck. Robert blinked and looked towards Aaron. He was smiling. He looked up at Vic as she looked down at him grinning madly, until she saw the look on his face. Vic sat down and took his hand. "He's free Rob. He's coming home. Today! Isn't that brilliant! That barrister was fantastic! Well done for finding him!" She paused. "Rob, are you ok? What is it?" She asked. "I- I'm just going to get some fresh air!" He managed to mutter to her before he dashed out of the room. Chas stared after him. "Where's he going?" She asked, but turned back to keep.up with proceedings before Vic could reply.  
Robert got himself to the steps outside and sat on the top one with his head in his hands. After a few moments, he became aware of someone sitting beside him. He looked up as Vic rubbed his arm gently. "It's ok to feel confused,"she said softly. "After all the stress you've been under its all finally over. You can pick up your lives again."  
"Can we? Can we really?" Robert said. " The last time I saw him he told me he didn't need me any more!" Robert hadn't shared that with anyone. Vic gasped softly.  
"But that was his prison head talking."she replied." That's not really how he feels. It was the pressure making him talk like that."  
Robert shook his head. " I think he meant it" Robert told her. "What if all that work today was for nothing? What if he goes back to The woolpack on his own? What if he can't stand the sight of me? What if he thinks I've let him down? I told him I would always be there for him. I said he would never have to face anything alone again because I would be there for him. But I wasn't was I."  
"Robert stop it! You're talking rubbish! Of course you couldn't be beside him, but what have you been doing all the time he was in there? Fighting for him and keeping everything on track for when he returned. There's nothing more you could possibly have done and he will soon see that, if he doesn't know it already. You need to pull.yourself together because you can be beside him now that he's coming home. You will have to pick up the pieces. He will be relying on you. Now is your chance to.prove to him that you have been there for him all the time. You mustn't give up now!"  
Victoria waited. "We need to go in and meet him. Everyone will be wondering where you are!" She said. Robert nodded. Vic got up and held out a hand. Robert smiled and stood up, putting his arm round his sister as they went back into the building.  
The little welcome party had collected in the main entrance hall waiting for Aaron to be allowed to join them.  
Aaron had finally been brought to join his family . He had his bag with him which contained everything he had taken with him as he left Robert behind in the back room of the pub. Everyone had hugged him except Robert and they were all looking at him.  
"Shouldn't we get him home now? I'm sure he doesn't want to hang around here any longer!" Vic said quickly and everyone agreed, so they all moved towards the exit.  
Having got outside Vic again organised the transport so that she and Liv travelled with Aaron and Robert and everyone else went in the other car with Adam. Vic initially tried to chat to Aaron.But she soon gave up and the rest of the journey was made in silence. Robert stopped the car outside The Woolpack as planned. Adam's car stopped beside theirs a few minutes later. "Did you want to go in for a drink or a meal or did you want to go on home?" Vic.asked.  
"Er no. No.I don't want to have to sit down with everyone. No doubt mum will summon all the troops" Aaron answered her.  
All those in the other car had already made their way inside for a celebratory drink.  
"Well why don't Liv and I join the others in there and say you.will be along later?" Vic suggested. "Come on Liv. Let's go!"  
She got out of the car and then turned, beckoning to Liv to follow her.  
"Oh. Yes ok. I'll see you later Aaron," Liv said as she closed the car door. Aaron waved to her as she passed his window.  
"I'll take you home then "Robert said quietly.  
"Home?" Aaron queried." Is this not home then?"  
"Nope" Robert replied . "Let's go'"  
The silent drive to Mill Cottage seemed to take for ever. Robert finally stopped the car outside the front door. Aaron stared at the cottage.  
"So everything is finished? All the renovations?"Aaron asked. " it's all ready for you to move in."Robert said. "Do you want to see it?"  
Aaron's door had opened and he was already striding towards the front door. Robert ran to catch up with him and handed him the front door key.  
Aaron took it slowly from Robert's hand and unlocked the door. His eyes grew wide with amazement as he looked around inside.  
"But this was all black and that door was burnt and that window had been blown out. How did it all get done so quickly ?"  
"Adam and Ronnie have worked like slaves" Robert told him." Nothing is finalised. If you don't like the paintwork or anything it can be changed."  
"Its amazing!" Aaron stated in total bewilderment.  
Robert followed as Aaron went in to each room on the ground floor and they then made their way up the stairs. He looked into the first room which was the bathroom and then into the next room where he smiled and looked to Robert.  
"Liv's room!" They both said together.  
"She chose everything.in this room, as you can see."Robert commented.  
They then moved on to the main bedroom.  
"This has just been painted in neutral colours so that you could choose how you want it to be later."Robert told Aaron." There's only basic stuff everywhere just for now until you decide what you want."  
Aaron nodded. There was a silence.  
"Right!" Said Robert a little too quickly." You unpack and I'll go down and put the kettle on"'  
  
So this is how Robert found himself sitting at the kitchen table in their new home drinking a mug of strong coffee. He waited to make Aaron's tea until he came downstairs, as he thought he might need a moment to adjust. He knew he certainly did. His head was still in turmoil. He couldn't imagine what was going to happen next. He could feel the chill between them. What could he say to try to break the ice? This was what he was thinking as he heard Aaron coming down stairs so he went to make his tea. Aaron came and sat at the table wearing his favourite hoodie which Robert had left on the bed for him along with his comfortable jeans. Aaron had been wearing the suit he wore for his appearance at court. How long ago did that seem! Robert put the mug on the table.  
"Cheers" Aaron said reaching for the mug and wrapping his hands around it already visibly encased in the sleeves of the hoodie. Robert sat back down at the table and resumed sipping his coffee. He realised that his hands were slightly unsteady so he made sure he kept putting the mug down.  
"Its so good to have a decent mug of tea! I've so missed that!" Aaron commented. Robert managed a weak smile, but Aaron wasn't looking. He genuinely seemed to be enjoying the tea.  
"Robert" he said. " What I said to you about ... well, you know..."  
Robert looked up and met Aaron's eyes.  
"I know " he said .  
The hands appeared from inside the sleeves and one reached across the table. Robert took it, lacing his fingers with Aaron's.  
"I've missed you sooo much" Robert told him.  
"Me too" Aaron replied.  
"I love you "Robert said softly.  
"Me too." Aaron agreed. They both stood up at the same time and hugged as if their life depended on it and actually, it did!


End file.
